<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love; oh what mystery by TheWeirdDane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708104">Love; oh what mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane'>TheWeirdDane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FYF - Fuck Your Fave [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I just thought I'd give a fair warning, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, No Plot/Plotless, Nothing is explicit, Other, angor rot is my favourite character and i have a lot of feelings about him, some of which are portrayed in this little drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angor Rot doesn’t know what ‘love’ is. He doesn’t understand or believe in this fleshbag emotion, doesn’t believe in their customs or their coupling, their primitive mating rituals.<br/>And yet, he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angor Rot/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FYF - Fuck Your Fave [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love; oh what mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has no plot, really, it's merely a small drabble. I woke at 3am in a cold sweat to write something sweet and gentle for Angor, seeing as he is my favourite character of all time, pretty much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Angor Rot doesn’t know what ‘love’ is. He doesn’t understand or believe in this fleshbag emotion, doesn’t believe in their customs or their coupling, their primitive mating rituals. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t try, for you. He knows that eating pretentious food - that doesn’t even taste very good - while the room is illuminated only by candles is something you enjoy. He knows how you love the nightly strolls where you can both watch the stars twinkle and the Moon shine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, he likes those strolls, too. It reminds him of a simpler time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows that ‘kissing’, as fleshbags call the action of smushing faces, is something you enjoy very much, but this is a thing that he doesn’t trust. He doesn’t trust someone being so close to him and having such power over him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For truth be told, when you’re smushing faces with him, you don’t need the Inferna Copula to make him do your bidding. You do so little, yet so much, and in this moment, he fears he might agree to things he might later regret. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, you don’t kiss very often, least of all during sex. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, sex, at which he’s surprisingly skilled. When he has you tied up, wriggling and squirming and begging for him to let you touch him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is in control. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> decides what happens - if he watches you burn yourself out in your attempts of getting free, if he takes you hard and fast or slow and gently, if he smushes face with something far more private than </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> face. It’s all up to him, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> gives him a surge of something far more primal than he wants to admit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has always seen himself as, well, maybe not quite civilized, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a troll, after all, but at least not the primal, primitive beast that everyone makes his kind out to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, however, when he has you naked and vulnerable, when he has you </span>
  <em>
    <span>right where he wants you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he can’t help but get drunk on the power it gives him. Drunk on the relinquished control. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you? Oh, you would be a fool to even </span>
  <em>
    <span>attempt</span>
  </em>
  <span> saying you didn’t like it. After all, he might be a beast, might not understand the sometimes bizarre mating rituals of you humans, but he has never put a hand on you when you didn’t yearn for it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Angor Rot has never hurt you, unless you have asked for it with no possible way to misinterpret your request. He’s not understanding of this, of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>desire</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be hurt during this most intimate moment, but he would be lying if he said he doesn’t find it intriguing. When trolls couple, mate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it could be loud and it could be violent. It’s simply in their nature. Trolls don’t ‘make love’, don’t do it to get closer to one another - they do it to blow off steam, to calm down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That means, that when he takes you, it’s almost always done with the rage of someone betrayed, the rage of having his soul ripped from his body when all he sought was help, the rage of being controlled and used and manipulated. It’s very rarely done with the heart of someone seeking forgiveness, someone who used to be so innocent and kind, someone seeking understanding and kindness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You never mention it when these times </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> happen. When he rocks into you, slow and gently, his breathing coming fast and his gaze most definitely never falling on your face. He can’t bear it, seeing the admiration and love you have for him. He doesn’t think he’s worthy of it; not after all the things he has done, the people and trolls he has mindlessly slaughtered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t get the ‘cuddling’ afterwards, either. He doesn’t turn away from it, no, but lets you curl up against his hard, cold, unyielding body. Sometimes, he indulges you and wraps an arm around you to keep you close. After all, he’s not keen on sharing, and if someone were to take you away...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, Angor Rot might not understand ‘love’ or why fleshbags are so hung up on it, but he knows that it means a lot to you, and thus, it means a lot to him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>